darwiniafandomcom-20200214-history
Multiwinia
History The game takes place after the events of the first game. Although no single player storyline exists, fragments of the lore exist within the game. Like the previous game, this game takes place on Darwinia. Numerous temples were erected across the landscape to thank Dr. Sepulveda from the purge of the Virus, many of which still remain on Darwinias landscape. The impact of the virus still remained and some locations such as The Bards of Madness, reflected that. Most notable of all, the Darwinians had their first taste of blood during the viral attack, when during the Virus attack in the first game they were forced to fight what would later become the Red Tribe. The Red Tribe earned its freedom from the virus at the Heart of Chaos, but in the final days of the Virus' attack, but were nearly wiped out in the process, the Green Tribe rescued the last few members of the Red Tribe. The Darwinians gained the ability to shape their landscape and created sites such as the Bleak Mountains. The Darwinians also tried to launch their own rockets. Through events such as glitches there became 4 different colors of Darwinians. Several events occurred within as, these are the First War and the Great War. Eventually at the Wake Of Eternity these wars escalated into the Endless War of which ravages the landscape of Darwinia. Even locations once held sacred fell into the clutches of the war. During its beginnings it claimed the Darwanians Great Tree. The Shamen recreated The Holy Tree in memory of peaceful times, unfortunately this tree also fell creating the Field of Unlife as the very landscape seemed to die with it. Celebrations of Rebirth at the Walled Garden ceased and the releasing of Soul Kites became replaced with constant battle. The Bloody Shrine was another location of worship that became a location of bloodhshed. Those who tried to hide from thewar, such as those from Fort Zulu, found that it was futile. At Beneath the Baleful Eye the first Weapon of Mass destruction was created making the war take a horrifying turn. Even encounters with Futurewinians became opportunities to fight over advanced technology. The Shamen eventually went into hiding, even abandoning their hidden location for practicing their arts. At some point during the fighting, the Shamans summoned a Viral Attack in an attempt to stop the fighting Blue Tribe and Yellow Tribe. The two Tribes teamed up and destroyed it. Since this confrontation, the Shamen have been in hiding. Many locations such as Hamburger Hill now are wastelands. Eventually the many Tribes od Darwinians became collectively referred to as "Multiwinians". The Multiwinians fight over Darwania itself, its resources and for control. As the lore within the game states, they have long forgotten most of their past and may even be fight for the sake of fighting. Despite all that has happened, the tribes continue to discover new locations - these soon became new battlegrounds, however. The tools the Darwinians once held to shape the landscape are lost to the Multiwinians. Remains of the Virus also exist, but it no longer uses members of the Mutliwinians for its purpose. Gameplay Multiwinia is based on multiplayer, either playing against other humans or AIs. Even though there is no storyline, there are many deep story elements that hint to parts of the story in the level designs and descriptions. The Tribes See Multiwinians. Locations There are 44 in Multiwinia: *The Eternal Guardians *Hamburger Hill *Barriers to the Progress *Shrine of Memory *The Bitter Front *Field of Unending Dawn *Leap of Faith *The Holy Tree *A Monument to the Heavens *Pursuit of Victory *The Deceitful Vale *The Walled Garden *The Barbs of Madness *The Mountain of Lost Souls *The Unending Peaks *The Bloody Shrine *Price of War *The Melting Pot *The Tortured Expanse *Field of Unlife *Scorched Earth *Maze of Despair *Beneath the Baleful Eye *Dog Green Sector *The Woeful Plateau *The Third King *Fort Zulu *The Hard Way *Beyond the Pale *The Last Stand *Bridge of Light *Echoes of the Future *Stairway to Heaven *The Second Beginning *Wake of Eternity *Heart of Chaos *Threads of Fate *Confrontation Point *The Eye of the World *The Bleak Mountains *The Apex of Infinity *The Wheel *Upon the Blazing Sea *Gridlock Trivia *Like the previous game the sequel makes references both to Charles Darwins Theory of Evolution and the Christain Bible. **Whereas the first game is based on Adam and Eve's excel from Paradise, Multiwinia is a subtle reference to the Tower of Babel. Instead of language, however, the Darwinians' colours changed, the new Tribes scattered their race through warfare. Though the reason for their change is different to that of mankinds. **The Theory of Evolution notes how evolution is a product of genetic selection and mutation, resulting in a common ancestor giving way to many separate descendants. This is exampled when the Darwinians become the Multiwinians and broke into several Tribes, each a slight variation on a original common ancestor, the Darwinians.